Our Crazy Life
by kenziestar
Summary: Its been six months since a memory lost Jane and the twins were found and reunited with Maura. After finding out Jane is carring Dominics twins, it seems not much else can go wrong. Or can it? Sequel to My Crazy life
1. Our Kids

Sorry guys not the first chapter but something needed for the first couple chapters, baby names, I got it down seven of my favorite that sound right with the last names Rizzoli-Isles now I need the peoples top two or three favorite that will be showcased in the actual first chapter. As said in one if my favorite books, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Later.

Ava Joy & Aiden Michael

Ella Faith & Ethen Daniel

Taylor McKenzie & Tyler James

Morgan Angela & Mason Tyler

Isabella Catherine & Isaac Carter

Johanna Faith & Jacob Francis

Addison Hope & Austin Neal


	2. Breaking News

I've never been a fan of long explanations or excuses.

I have a bit of writers block so until further notice this story is on pause.

But there will be some new stories posted in its absence.

Think of it as a season break like they do on the T.v shows.

Until next season

(whenever that maybe)


	3. Coping

***Ducks behind a couch and slowly hands you this chapter***

 **Its not much but its a heck of a start.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own a thing.**

 **Happy reading**

"Four, Maura. Four kids. Four. Not three, but four. Four little kids to love for the rest of our lives." She says and can see the joy radiating off her.

"Well now that we now there is two are you ready to find out the genders?"

"More than ready." Jane and I say at the same time.

"Well if you would look right here, that's too low to be a finger but too high to be a toe." The doctor says winking back at us.

"He's going to be a star in soccer." Jane says and I picture all of us sitting in the bleachers at his first high school game.

"Well get signed up for a ballet class to then, it's a girl."

"Two beautiful girls and two handsome boys for two amazing mothers. I'll give you two a moment alone. Meet me in my office when your done so we can adjust your medicine to support twins." She says and leaves us with pictures our babies.

"How could I not know there was two babies growing inside of me?" She asks looking at her swollen belly.

"Well I think it's because you've always thought it was one. I'm a trained medical doctor and I too thought you were only having one baby. I just thought you had put on a little extra weight considering your diet, and lack of physical activity."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No, I simply stated that you had put on a little bit of weight. Not enough to be considered fat."

"I'm just joking with you, Maur. Now help you're pregnant wife her off this bed. Its starting to feel like I'm molding to the paper on this bed."

"I love you Jane."  
"And I love you and our four kids. I love our life."

Jane

"Is it a girl baby mama? Cause I want a sister." Arizona asks as soon as the door opens, with Aaron right behind her.

"Well I want a boy baby. That way I won't have to be surrounded by girls."

"Well both of you will be very happy at what we found out at the doctor's today. Mama is having a boy and a girl." I say looking at them trying to gauge their reactions.

"You're having two babies and you didn't tell us?" Aaron asks, his bottom lip starting quiver with unshed tears.

"No baby, of course not, we just found out today. But hey, you both got the baby you wanted." I say attempting to cheer them up.

"I can teach her how to play baseball and soccer."

"And I'm going to teach him how to read."

"You guys are going to be the best big brother and sister ever." Maura says pulling them into hug, tears running down both our faces.

"Hey I didn't hear you guys come in, so boy or girl?" Angela says coming into the living room.

"It's both Nona. One of the babies was hiding." Arizona says before either of us can say anything.

"What she said." I say running my fingers through Zonas hair.

"I knew it, Frankie and I owe each other then. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, now why do you and Frankie owe each other?"

"I said it was a girl he said it was a boy so we made a bet."

"You made a bet on the gender of my kid?"

"Look at the time General Hospital is about to come on, I'll see you guys later, love you, mean it." Angela says rushing out the back door to the guest house.

"What are you gonna call 'em?" Aaron asks, coming to sit between my legs and Arizona Mauras.

"I vote Ava Joy. That's a pretty name."

"I like Aiden Michael. I read some where, it's a cool name. And they start with A's to, so all of us can have A names." Aaron says and Arizona nods her head in agreement.

"I was always very fond of Taylor MacKenzie and Tyler James for twin names when I was younger." Maura says dragging her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"How about Morgan Ava Taylor and Mason Tyler Michael? That way everyone is happy and we have names."

"Morgan Ava Taylor Rizzoli-Isles and Mason Tyler Michael Rizzoli-Isles. Those are very unique and very long names ."

"They're Irish and Italian and Catholic, they need long strong names Maura."

"I didn't say I didn't like them, which I do. What do you two think?" Maura asks with smile.

"I love it!" They yell at the same time.

"Well dear, I think we have our names."

"And the whole family helped."

"The whole family helped with what?"

"The naming of the second set of Rizzoli-Isles twins."

"What are they?"

"We aren't telling you until they are born." Maura says and I know if ma was looking at her face she would see the barely contained smirk playing on her face.

"Maura you can't possibly be serious."

"I'm just kidding, we have decided on Morgan Ava Taylor and Mason Tyler Michael."

"Those are as perfect as Aaron Vincent and Arizona Charlotte and they are good strong Catholic names."

"Told you so."I say looking back at Maura.

"So when can I start planning the baby shower? Oh and we can do a gender reveal with smoke bombs but have them wrapped in pink and blue paper and I'll say something like the color of the smoke is the gender of the baby and have one of you hold a pink smoke bomb and the other hold a blue one to tell them it's twins. Oh my God! We need to buy another everything we already bought, and two of everything we haven't bought. I'll go order another crib, stroller, and car I have to go to baby gap and get another onesie that says 'don't make me call my Nona.'"

"So, how about we invite the guys over for dinner and tell them then?"

"That sounds perfect I'll have everything ready by then." Angela says going back to the guest house to order another of everything.

"Four kids. Two girls two boys." I say rubbing my stomach as Maura turns the TV on.

"Our family couldn't be more perfect."

"Our life couldn't be more perfect." I say as the TV settles on the news.

" _Breaking news coming from Boston Corrections, Dominick Bianchi has escaped from prison. Authorities are asking anyone with information to come call or contact BPD."_

"Oh my God."

"This can't be happening." Maura says getting her phone, I see her click on Korsak before putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Maura, I was just about to call you. I take it you've seen the news already?"

"We did. What are we going to do Vince?"

"Put you guys in protection. Have 24 hour patrol around the house." Korsak says and I hope he is right and what he says keeps my family safe.

They talk more but I go out to the back porch. Maura hangs up and sits beside me on the swing.

"I don't know how we are going to get through this nightmare. I know Vice said we are going to be under 24 hour surveillance and protection. But I don't know how I'm going to cope with the fact that we need all of this protection. How did you do it? I mean I know you thought that was your life but with the abuse. How did you do it?"

"Wel mostly it was because of Aaron and Arizona. I had to be strong for them. But Everything came back to you. When I lost my memory and when I was with that monster I would always dream of this face less blonde angel, she would hold me as I cried, laugh with me when I laughed. And I felt safe with her. And now when I'm around you I feel the same way, I feel safe. The kids feel safer with you then they did with him and they haven't even known you that long. And now that I'm starting to get some of my memories back, I get this feeling in my chest whenever we get too close or when you look at me or the kids like we're the only thing that matters in the world. And I know we've said it before I've seen it in some of my memories, but neither of us have said it yet, and I know you haven't said it yet because you're giving me the time to get to know you agian and I can say now, and really mean it when I say. I love you Maura Rizzoli-Isles. I may not know a lot from our past but I know our present and I love who you are now, and I know I'm going to love who you are in the future. Our future. And I don't want Dominick Bianchi to ruin that. I won't let him take our happiness from us."


End file.
